Take Me To Wonderland
by CallMeKills
Summary: The kiss was soft and sweet, gentle and comforting. He pulled back, mask in place, visible eye creasing slightly. "I will never leave you Sakura." And then he was gone. A collection of KakaSaku drabbles.
1. Denial

**Title:** Denial

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **420

**A/N: **This will be a collection of KakaSaku drabbles ranging in genre, rating, and word count. Feel free to leave theme suggestions when reviewing!

* * *

><p>He was just being protective, he told himself.<p>

And he let this explain why his eyes followed her wherever she went, drinking in the sight of her soft skin and pink hair. Watching her every move, captivated by both her warm tenderness and the sheer power lying just beneath the surface. Observing her mannerisms; her likes and dislikes. What made the corners of her lips turn downwards, and what brought on the tinkling laugh that sent shivers up and down his spine.

He watched her to make sure she was happy, to ensure that nothing was causing her sorrow. To protect her. As a friend.

Or so he told himself.

And whenever they were both assigned to the same mission, he would keep an eye out for her. He'd watch to be sure she wasn't over-exerting herself, pushing herself too hard. And if she were ever in direct danger, he would do everything in his power to eliminate it. Nevertheless, he would be the first to her side if she was injured, and would refuse to leave until she could convince him herself that she was alright.

He made it his job to look out for her; to keep her from physical harm and strain. To protect her. As a teammate.

Or so he told himself.

And when he saw her arm in arm with a new love interest, his brotherly instinct kicked in. He couldn't quench his thirst for information, for reassurance, for the knowledge that she wasn't going to get hurt. A flame was lit in the pit of his stomach, and once it began to burn there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe. But he convinced himself that his desire to shelter her from harm was fueling this passion boiling inside him, not jealousy.

He followed her relationships to ensure that she was being treated in the way she deserved. To protect her. As a big brother.

Or so he told himself.

And yet he wondered, lying awake in the dead of the night, if there was something else. If something more existed, something beyond his loyal friendship and brotherly instinct. And he would almost feel the stirrings of a new, unknown emotion deep within, and his mind would stray back to her, though this time there was a longing in his heart, and all he wanted was to hold her, keep her safe, and never let go...

But he pushed these thoughts away.

He was just being protective, he told himself.

And it was a lie.


	2. Reassurance

**Title:** Reassurance

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count:** 550

**Summary: **Every relationship needs a shut-up kiss.

**Notes: **Thank you to those who reviewed or put this story on _Favourites_ or _Story Alert_ – it's amazing to know that you guys enjoy reading my work. I tried for a slightly different feel in this drabble. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>He really had meant to come to her straight away.<p>

It was truly what he had intended as he limped through the gates of Konoha.

But the severity of the S-Rank mission forced him to report to the Hokage before anything else. And his hunger was taken care of next. When he was ambushed on the way to his apartment and challenged by a certain spandex-wearing shinobi brandishing two matching brassieres, one thing led to another. Before he knew it, the skies were dark, and streets were alit with the twinkling lights adorning cafes and eateries.

Kakashi limped on towards his apartment, taking the shortcut through the park. He would dress the wound as best he could and find her tomorrow. Perhaps he could even pretend that he attained the gash while training.

A flash of pink caught his eye.

Too late.

"Kakashi!" He turned his head in time to see her nod a quick goodbye to Ino and hurry over to his side. "You're back."

He nodded nonchalantly. Casually evening out his walk and adjusting his pant leg to try and hide the bloodstain from view. He sent a sidelong glance her way. Her pink lips turned downwards in a frown.

Her hand shot out, grasping his arm. Both stopped in the middle of the park.

"You're injured."

It was not a question.

She crouched down to examine the wound. "This is deep, Kakashi. Why didn't you come to me?"

A soft hand grasped his rough one and pulled him over to a nearby bench. She sat him down on it and perched beside him, gently tugging the fabric of his pants up over his knee and peeling back the layers of bloodsoaked bandages. Rummaging through her medical pouch, she paused to glance up and raise an eyebrow. Still waiting for a response.

"I've had worse," he said shortly, carefully avoiding her gaze.

She snorted and continued to push healing chakra into the gash.

He sighed and tried another tactic. "Well, I was actually heading over when I passed a pond and saw a little duckling trapped in the reeds -"

"Damn it, Kakashi!"

He looked up at her with concern. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she fixed him with a glare. "Do you have any idea how many people I've lost? How many I couldn't save…all because they didn't get to the hospital in time?"

Her voice rose steadily. She began to shake. "Do you think this is funny? Do you think it's a game? This is reality! You are only human! You're just as liable to be killed out there as Asuma...or _Sasuke _-"

Her voice broke. The tears slid freely down her face.

"...please don't keep doing this, Kakashi...I couldn't lose you too...I couldn't bear if you left me..."

He swiftly pulled down his mask, cupped her cheek, and pressed his lips to hers.

Emerald eyes widened. Then closed.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Gentle and comforting. His lips were warm and smooth against her trembling ones. His thumb brushed a tear from her cheek.

With some difficulty, he pulled back.

She blinked, dazed, and looked up at him, noticing with dismay that his mask was back in place.

His visible eye creased slightly.

"I will never leave you, Sakura."

Then he was gone.


	3. Good Enough

**Title: **Good Enough

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **400

**Summary: **They had both fallen hard, and both given up hope.

**Notes: **So it appears I am only able to write angsty and depressing fics. But never fear! I am working on something that will (hopefully) be much lighter and brighter. Meanwhile, enjoy this little drabble…and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Their eyes locked across the bar.<p>

Time lurched. Slowed. Then came to a grinding halt.

And in that moment, it was only her that mattered. Her pale pink hair glowing in the pulsing lights. Her soft, porcelain skin, unmarred and unblemished. Cheeks flushed. Eyes sparkling.

She was beautiful.

Kakashi didn't know when he had realized this. When he had truly dropped the sensei status and seen her in a completely new light. When he had discovered the strong, independent woman she had become.

It had happened slowly, he supposed. Over time.

A brush of the hand here, a friendly elbow there. A shared laugh and a revealed secret. A concerned glance, a dazzling smile.

And before he knew it, he had fallen for her.

But through his lovesick haze, his keen mind soon dismissed this relationship. She was pure; he was tainted. She had saved hundreds of lives; he had taken thousands. She was popular and social; he was a loner. She deserved a life full of hope and promise, with someone who could give her everything she desired.

He could never be good enough for her, he thought.

Sakura smiled slightly and dropped her gaze, turning back to the cluster of friends at her table. Trying to make herself appear interested in the chatter and gossip.

If he only knew.

If he only knew how much she cared for him, how hard she had fallen. How much she wanted his strong arms to hold her and never let go. How much she wanted to drown in his kisses. To melt in his gaze.

But she had soon come to know better. She had glimpsed what was under his mask, and was heartbroken. He was perfect. She could never be pretty enough for him, let alone the beautiful woman he deserved.

She desperately craved his respect. But she had seen his strength, his raw power. His skill and precision. She could never match up. She could never come close.

He would never see her in the same way she saw him. She would always be the selfish little girl who couldn't pull her own weight. The one who clung to childish obsessions and took nothing seriously. Young and naive. His student. Nothing more.

She would never be good enough for him, she thought.

And so two lonely hearts lay awake at night, forever aching and yearning for an unattainable love.


	4. Constant

**Title: **Constant

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary: **She had him, and he had her. But it was all they had left.

**Notes: **Review please! It's hard to see that so many people read this story without telling me what they think.

* * *

><p>He found her at the memorial.<p>

Standing motionless before the obsidian rock. Her head bowed, shoulders sagging. Icy rain darkened pink hair and plastered it to her face.

She looked so old. So ancient. Youthful features were betrayed by war-deadened eyes and years of pain bearing down on her back. Whether the droplets of water rolling down her face were from the rain or her eyes, he could not decide.

He walked towards her, halting at her side.

She did not look up. Acknowledge his presence. But he knew she knew that he was there.

His eye raked over the list of names carved into the memorial. It had steadily accumulated achingly familiar names over the past few years.

So many people he knew.

So many people she knew.

He returned his attention to the figure beside him. So broken. So lifeless.

It killed him to see her like this. Her shining emerald eyes now dull and distant. Her quick, easy movements now heavy, her sweet smile now forced. As if everything was painful. As if each time she tried to reach out, she was reminded of how every person she cared about had been wrenched from her arms.

Except for him.

And it was he alone who could understand her. It was he who had been there for her throughout it all. His unwavering presence was the one constant in her ever-changing world.

She closed the distance between them and rested her head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around her, pulling into his lanky frame.

They fit together perfectly.

And both stood together in the rain. Lost in memories. Lost in hurt. Lost in the burden of pain and regret that time had placed on their shoulders.

But never truly lost.

For they had found each other.


	5. Saying No

**Title:** Saying No

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **200

**Notes:** Again, I apologize for the delay. If you have a complaint, please talk to Mr. High School Exams.

* * *

><p>He couldn't say no.<p>

And it killed him. He didn't know why he did this to himself. It always seemed to be the same; he would end up hurt. Embarrassed. Humiliated.

No, Kakashi Hatake simply could not refuse a challenge from Maito Gai.

And it was this simple fact that resulted in Kakashi's position standing just outside her apartment. A suit-clad figure grasping a vibrant bouquet of flowers in one hand, the other knocking persistently on the door in front of him.

A muffled shout of obvious annoyance sounded from the interior of the apartment. The door swung open to reveal an exasperated kunoichi. Her pink hair was tousled, and a broom dangled from her hand. She froze as her eyes darted up and down his form and came to rest on what little of his face was visible. The broom clattered to the floor.

Kakashi presented her with the bouquet.

"Go out with me?" he asked meekly.

Her eyes met his. The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

He couldn't say no.

And more often than not it ended badly for him.

But one time it didn't. And that made up for all the rest.


	6. Reality

**Title:** Reality

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **300

**Summary: **For her, it was just a fling. For him, it was so much more.

**Notes: **I apologize for the delay in updating! This short chapter contains a slight lemon, so be warned. Let me know if you prefer drabbles with a higher rating.

* * *

><p>Her lips were divine.<p>

They were sweet and soft as they moved against his. Fierce, but yielding. Tasting of a flavour that was purely, utterly _Sakura_. They were something from the heavens. Bringing him up to their place of origin and leaving him hanging, suspended in the clouds.

They parted, giving way to the small moans and unbridled cries of pleasure that escaped her mouth. He urged her on with sweet caresses and murmurs of secret promises he knew he could not keep. But that did not matter now. Her hands floated up, one tangling in his hair, the other coming to rest on his cheek, gently stroking his face as they moved together. As one.

There was no sense of space. No sense of time. They were wrapped tightly in a cocoon of pure bliss. It was as if the entire world had stopped turning and they alone could keep moving. There was only him, and there was only her, and there was only this one, beautiful moment of passion.

"Sakura?" called a familiar voice. "I'm home."

And reality came thundering down.

She thrust him off of her and scrambled to her feet in panic. Frantic hands snatched discarded clothes off the floor. A trembling mouth hissed words of warning as she darted down the hall. Without so much as a second glance.

Without even bothering to say goodbye.

Because she knew he would keep coming back.

He realized that he was living a lie. He realized that this twisted romance was wrong. All wrong. This was no fairytale. She could never love him, and he could never have her. They could never be together.

But he had to cling to these stolen moments of fantasy. The ones he shared with her.

Because they were better than facing reality alone.


	7. Night and Day

**Title: **Night and Day

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **300

**A/N: **Read & review!

* * *

><p>Silver and gold.<p>

Black and white. Up and down. Yin and yang.

They were complete and utter opposites.

Like night and day.

She was the day. The sun. Golden and radiant; the brightest star. Powerful, and not to be underestimated. She was brilliant; intelligent and clever. One of a kind. Surrounded by an aura of compassion. She cared, and it showed. She could light up a room when she entered, and have it fade back into shadows upon exiting. Leaving you wanting more. Craving more. Coming back for more.

He was the moon. The essence of the night. Dark and alluring. An enigma. A puzzle far too complex for anyone to ever completely understand, but one you longed to solve. A tantalizing secret you had a burning desire to uncover. His danger was exciting. His shadowy presence was both soothing and invigorating. Leaving you breathless. You could not run. Escape.

And she yearned for the romance and mystery that the night could bring. For a taste of the darkness. The forbidden fruit for one as pure as she.

He, in turn, was captivated by the sunlight and its warmth. It spilled into his very core, his soul. Pushing back the darkness. Replacing it with something he hadn't known in such an achingly long time.

But more importantly, one could not exist without the other. Night and day were forever bound. Feeding off of one another. He, desperately sucking the golden heat of the day. Clinging to the light. To hope of forgiveness for past mistakes. To hope of salvation. And she, draining the night of its darkness. Enveloping herself in its cool secrets, its sleek danger. It was an everlasting cycle.

They were night and day.

Different as two could be.

Closer than ever could be imagined.

Together for eternity.


	8. Just Tonight

**Title: **Just Tonight

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **600

**Notes: **So this drabble takes place earlier in the lives of Kakashi and Sakura and isn't necessarily as romantic as the others I've done. Nevertheless, I think it's an interesting moment to explore, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Review please! :)

Oh and also I've tweaked the summary a little. I hope that doesn't upset you, though feel free to rant about it if it does.

* * *

><p>He had always marveled at her strength.<p>

He had always admired her drive and determination, her fiery temper. Her burning desire to prove herself, to eliminate all doubts of weakness. She was powerful, both in body and mind. The fight never seemed to leave her. And he never thought it would.

Until now.

The icy rain pounded relentlessly against the windows, the rumbling thunder struggling to be heard amidst the constant drumming. Kakashi stared out into the rippling sheet of water, transfixed, counting the flashes that broke through the gloom, briefly flooding the street below with cold light. The road was completely deserted. The lightning was the only source of illumination in the sky above; it was late, though the heavens were so darkened by the storm that he wouldn't have been able to tell midnight from noon.

Giving one last glance to the world beyond the glass, he snapped the curtains shut. What was he expecting to see, anyways?

Sasuke?

No. Sasuke was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

Kakashi turned to the small figure huddled on his couch. Her pink hair spilled out from atop the blanket she had wrapped herself in. Her face was pale, her usual glow was absent. The spark in her eye was absent. Her strength was gone.

He crossed the room and perched himself cautiously beside her. Her eyes flicked to him, the firelight dancing in the empty depths. "Did Naruto leave?"

"Hmm," he nodded in affirmation. Wetting his lips, he struggled to figure out what to say next. This was difficult for him. He was not the type to comfort, and he certainly did not console, he did not whisper that everything would be alright. Because everything was not alright.

He decided to try another tactic. "Do you need anything? A drink, a shower..." He trailed off feebly.

He caught the tiny shake of her head and began to rise, though he didn't get far before her small hand shot out from beneath the blanket and tugged at his sleeve. "Stay," she whispered brokenly.

And he knew he couldn't leave her.

Settling back down on the couch, he clasped his hands together and stared into the flames, trying not to notice the fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. He hated when she cried. The sight was heartbreaking.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kakashi shifted and gathered her cocooned body into his arms, pulling her into his chest. He let a breath he didn't know he had been holding as she slowly leaned her head down on his shoulder.

Time began to blur as they stared together into the fire, both seeking solace and finding it, if just for tonight, in each other.

She broke the silence, speaking so softly that at first he was not sure if she had said anything at all.

"Do you think...he left...because of me?"

A lump formed in the back of his throat as her naivety tugged on his heartstrings. And for once he knew what to say.

"No," he soothed. "Of course not, Sakura. Don't you think that for a second."

She began to sniffle as he continued.

"If anything, you gave him a reason to stay."

Shaking in his arms now, she could not hold back the tears. They soaked her skin and dripped onto his chest, each a reminder of the empty place in their lives that would never truly be filled. He held her tightly as sobs racked her body and mingled with the relentless storm.

He had always marveled at her strength. But now it was simply gone, like a flame extinguished.

And as he stroked her hair, he vowed it would never happen again.


	9. Mr Ukki

**Title:** Mr. Ukki

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **300

**A/N: **I tried to make this one much lighter and happier. God knows I write too much angst. And I also reshuffled the order of the drabbles a little, just to shake things up. :P Review!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ukki!"<p>

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a horrified gasp and hurried over to the little plant. It was bent over slightly, its skinny stem far too frail and delicate. Leaves once bright and lush were wilted, beginning to crack and curl. Never had it looked so pitiful.

After poking and prodding the poor plant to analyze the full extent of the damage, Sakura slowly turned back to Kakashi, accusation written all over her features. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing!" he answered defensively. And it was true. He couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to poison the little gift.

This only seemed to fuel her fire. "Exactly!" she cried. "It looks like you haven't watered him in months!"

Oh.

"Well I've been busy..." He trailed off pathetically, his hand creeping to the back of his neck. They both knew it was a lie.

So he forced himself to listen attentively as she went on to explain the basic needs of his plant and the frequency of which he should tend to it. He agreed with her every word and nodded in all the right places until she appeared to be satisfied.

"Mr. Ukki was a present, Kakashi-sensei," she said softly on her way out of his apartment. "Please take care of him for us."

And so he did.

He gently tied the stem to a small wooden stake, propping it upright and keeping it growing properly. He found an old bag of plant food and carefully sprinkled a little in the pot. He tenderly clipped the dead leaves. He placed the thing in the sunlight. And he watered the plant diligently, even going so far as to schedule it on his unused calendar.

It was tiring. It was time consuming. It was relatively pointless.

But when Sakura set eyes upon the healthy, glowing plant, a brilliant smile lit up her face.

And it was all worth it.


	10. Different

**Title:** Different

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **250

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, and also for the short-ness of this drabble. But please take the time to give feedback! Honestly, I update so much faster when I get reviews.

* * *

><p>It just wasn't the same.<p>

He didn't think it would matter. He didn't think he would be able to tell. He thought the taste, the smell, the feeling would all blend together in some passable substitute for the real thing.

He was wrong.

The long nights spent drinking into oblivion at the bar, at the club, a different one each time, were routine for him now. They were his release. The blinding lights and pulsing music numbed him so sweetly, so familiarly. And it was exactly what he needed.

It was a different girl each time. A different look, a different touch. A different voice, a different approach. A different name that wouldn't be remembered.

But that was the problem. It was different; it wasn't the same. It wasn't _her_.

Faces whirled round his memory, fading and slipping away. It wasn't her flowery smell, it wasn't her silken hair. It wasn't her smooth skin he caressed. It wasn't her warm lips he kissed.

He was almost ashamed for thinking he could find some kind of replacement. It was naïve of him, he saw that now. No matter how hard he looked, how long he searched, he knew he would never find anyone else.

But what he needed was gone.

She was gone.

And it just wasn't the same.


	11. New Year's Resolutions

**Title:** New Year's Resolutions

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **512

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for the delay. I hope you had a great holiday, wherever you are and whatever you celebrate :) Please review!

* * *

><p>Tending to avoid alcohol and the blatant embarrassment it generally fueled, Kakashi had arrived at the party with the full intention of remaining sober.<p>

He now realized, however, that the fruit punch he had been forced to chug with Gai was not at all what it promised to be, and when he wrenched the jug away from his mouth after his taste buds registered the tang of sake, it was far too late.

Concluding that if he was going to get drunk one night of the year, this was the night to do it, Kakashi helped himself to all the alcohol he desired, and threw himself into the midst of the party.

It was long past midnight, and the New Year had been introduced in a flurry of glitter, dancing, and a tremendous amount of sake. Kakashi was seated among a large group of fellow shinobi, and he lounged back in his chair as the talk turned to New Year's resolutions.

"I'm gonna eat healthier!" Naruto proclaimed, his trademark obnoxious loudness amplified even further by the contents of his frothy mug.

Sakura reached out and ruffled his hair. "I don't think they make whole wheat ramen, baka."

"Naruto ish right!" Lee chimed in, slurring slightly. "A nutritious diet ish a 'portant component of a sound body, and with a sound body comesh a - "

"I'm proud of you kiddo," Genma interrupted. "Chicks love men who eat healthy. Right, Sakura?"

She snorted into her sake.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Naruto shouted, directing the conversation over to him.

He shrugged nonchalantly and attempted to sip his drink through his mask.

"Come on!" the blond whined.

"There has to be at least one thing you want to accomplish this year," Genma prompted.

Sakura nodded and added to the push. "Yeah, Kakashi. What do you want to do?"

"You."

The word slipped out of his mouth the same time it crossed his mind.

The alcohol had opened the floodgate that usually separated thought and speech, and now with one simple word, Kakashi had managed to silence the entire room.

A tiny squeak sounded from his right, and Kakashi turned, forcing his eyes to focus on the source of the noise. It was a rosy-cheeked Gai, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. Peering around at the rest of his comrades, he noticed similar expressions, and as his gaze landed on Sakura's shocked face, he realized something had to be done.

"Jooooooking!" he slurred brightly. "Honeshly, you should see the looksh on your faces..."

Scattered laughter emerged from among the occupants of the room, and the tension gradually diffused until everyone was at ease. Previous conversations resumed, and the party was once again in full swing.

"You really had me there for a second, Kakashi!" Genma elbowed his friend in the ribs. "And you really had Sakura too.."

She pink-haired kunoichi blushed. "I knew he was kidding," she scoffed.

But her eyes met Kakashi's.

And they told him everything he needed to know.

It was a shame, he thought to himself, that he wouldn't remember this in the morning.


End file.
